Cold Heart
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: A Hitsugaya le rompen el corazón y decide nunca volver a amar, Karin es salvada por Ichigo quien queda muy lastimado, decide convertirse en shinigami. ¿Que pasara si el destino decide hacer que se conozcan? Pasen y lean. [Resumen reeditado]
1. ichigo sale herido

**Ola a todos este es mi primer fanfic de bleach es un hitsugaya x karin me gusta mucho esta paring por favor dejen reviews me animaran a continuar la historia no les quitare mucho tiempo asi que a leer xD.**

_**Resumen:**_

_Karin es atacada por un hollow, pero es salvada por ichigo quien queda muy mal herido asi que decidirá ser una shinigami cambiando sus sentimientos, a hitsugaya le rompen el corazón y se vuelve una persona sin ningún tipo de sentimiento ¿podran 2 corazones tan frios sentir el calor del amor otra vez?_

.

.

.

.

Hera una tarde como cualquier otra en el pueblo de karakura , se encontraba corriendo una niña de 12 años, tenia el cabello azabache, ojos ónix, piel blanca tanto que parecía de porcelana, corría con todo lo que podía llevaba la cabeza gacha no quería ver a nadie, se sentía furiosa consigo misma le había fallado a sus compañeros de equipo en la final del torneo infantil de futbol, había fallado un gol y gracias a eso perdieron el partido, cuando el arbitro sono el silbato indicando el fin del juego ella vio como su hermana yuzu, su padre y su hermano iban hacia donde ella estaba asi que mejor prefirió correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, estaba furiosa pero sobre todo triste.

Ichigo solo miraba la dirección que había tomado su pequeña hermana estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero la voz de su otra hermanita llamo su atención.

-no deberías ir tras ella la conozco y se que…quiere estar sola-decía la pequeña yuzu aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que ichigo escucho perfectamente.

El comprendía cuanto eran unidas karin y yuzu, no tenias que ser un genio para saber que esas 2 podían llegar a sentir lo que la otra. Se formo una pequeña sonrisa el los labios de ichigo, gesto que también imito yuzu.

-hai entiendo esa karin puede ser muy testaruda- el pelinaranja tomo la cabeza de su hermanita mientras le despeinaba un poco el pelo.

- oh ¿acaso no te mordiste la lengua ichigo?.

El pelinaranja paro en seco, conocía muy bien ese reiatsu no podía ser otra que..

-rukia

La shinigami, sonrió para sus adentros no podía negar que le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en el, le encantaba hacerlo enojar era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto ichigo, en su voz se podía notar un pequeño deje de molestia y mas al ver que la pelinegra sonreía de esa forma, como odiaba y amaba esa sonrisa. un momento esperen "_amaba","¿pero que diablos piensas kurosaki?", _ movio su cabeza a ambos lados apartando aquellos absurdos pensamientos.

-calmate solo vine a decirte que un hollow no identificado por el equipo de reconocimiento ha venido aquí a karakura- lo dijo en tono serio.

-¿un hollow?-ichigo procesaba la información.

-si y hay que estar alertas no sabemos lo que…

Rukia no pudo terminar porque ichigo echo a correr como loco.

-oye ¿A dónde vas?-grito la pelinegra.

-karin….karin puede estar en peligro, cuida de yuzu rukia-fue lo ultimo que dijo el shinigami antes de desaparecer.

-ese ichigo, bueno yuzu chan que te parece si vamos a casa- dijo rukia en un tono muy dulce.

-karin chan ¿estará bien?.

Algo dentro de rukia se enterneció al ver a la pequeña yuzu con esa preocupación en el rostro, puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y se arrodillo para estar a su altura,

-ichigo fue por ella, estoy seguro que volverán sanos y salvos los dos son muy fuertes.

Al escuchar esto la pequeña kurosaki se tranquilizo, fueron a buscar a su padre y se dirigieron a casa.

"_espero que vuelvan bien ichigo". Fue _el ultimo pensamiento de rukia, quería que ese dolor que sentía en el pecho desapareciera, no podía pasarle nada no a el .

Karin estaba en un parque casi a las afueras de karakura, había llorado se sentía muy patética por ello, de repente sintio y escucho un rugido, ella lo conocía muy bien, otra vez otro de esos monstruos la intentaría atacar, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y echo a correr tal como le había dicho su hermano mayor, corria como lo había echo esa tarde pero de repente sintio como un fuerte golpe la mandaba a volar y la dejaba tirada en el piso.

Karin levanto el rostro para ver, y efectivamente era uno de esos mounstros, era muy grande, su piel de color verde, tenia unas garras negras su cabeza era roja y tenia unos enormes cuernos, la pequeña pelinegra sintio miedo, ese mounstro sin duda quería acabar con ella, trato de moverse pero le dolia mucho su costado y su brazo.

Nuevamente el hollow iba a atacarla, karin cerro los ojos esperando su fin.

-oye tu maldito, ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi hermanita he?.

Al escuchar esa voz abrió sus ojos y frente a ella estaba su hermano, traía una enorme espada y su traje de shinigami.

-karin vete ahora.

La pequeña kurosaki obedeció se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo por el golpe que había recibido y comenzó a alejarse, ichigo vio que su hermanita estaba lastimada, volteo a ver al responsable y sintió unas enormes ganas de matarle. El hollow se lanzo al ataque pero para sorpresa de ichigo no fue a el a quien quiso atacar, "_maldición"_ pensó el pelinaranja, el hollow era demasiado rápido no podría lograrlo asi que utilizo un shunpo para aparecer frente a esa bestia recibiendo el ataque de esta y matándola con su zanpakuto, karin estaba aterrada frente a ella estaba su hermano atravesado por esas garras, salía mucha sangre de su cuerpo y al momento de recibir el impacto un poco de sangre callo en la cara de karin, el mounstro empezó a desvanecerse quedando solo el cuerpo de ichigo, que empezó a tambalearse.

-ichi-nii –grito karin con todas sus fuerzas.

Intento atrapar el cuerpo de su hermano, pero era muy pesado y no pudo con el asi que cayo enzima de la niña, karin estaba en shock su hermano se desangraba podría morir y todo era su culpa sentía las lagrimas caer y como todo de pronto se volvió negro.

**Hasta aquí como ven ichigo quedo muy mal y karin siente que tiene la culpa en cuanto a hitsugaya todo a su tiempo dejen sus reviews me animan a seguir.**


	2. conviertete en shinigami

**Ola de nuevo como dije voy a actualizar muy rápido, ya que tengo este fic y mucha inspiración espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por el review de hitalex123, me alegra que te guste en fin espero y me sigas leyendo xD no les quitare mas tiempo asi que a lee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin despertó en una habitación completamente blanca, se incorporo un poco aun sentía dolor pero eso no le importaba, sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, iba a levantarse pero escucho como la llamaban.

-karin chan que bueno que estas despierta- decía su gemela yuzu con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Para la kurosaki no paso desapercibida la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana, de pronto los recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa tarde le llegaron de golpe.

-yuzu….. ¿Cómo esta ichi-nii?-la ultima pregunta le salio en un tono de preocupación y desesperación.

Yuzu al escuchar la mención de su hermano simplemente bajo la mirada, sentía las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pero en ese momento tenia que ser fuerte, lo que menos necesitaba karin era ser preocupada, tomo toda la fuerza posible y encaro a su hermana.

-lo están atendiendo, ese monstro le hiso mucho daño y vinieron varias personas, con médicos especializados, en este momento lo están tratando-a yuzu casi se le quiebra la voz al decir eso. Iba a tratar de dar animos a su hermana pero fue demasiado tarde porque ella corrió a toda velocidad hasta parecía que no estaba herida.

-karin chan regresa aun no te recuperas- grito la castaña y en seguida se fue atrás de su hermana.

En la sala de la clínica de karakura, estaban 3 hombres y un anciano discutiendo sobre lo que debían hacer, con el shinigami sustituto sus nombres eran:

_Byakuya kuchiki_ capitán del sexto escuadron, _shunsui kyoraku_ capitán del octavo escuadron, _jushiro ukitake_ capitán del decimo tercer escuadron y por ultimo el anciano _shingekuni yamamoto _capitán del primer escuadron.

No paraban de hablar tenían que encontrar una solución no podían perder a su shinigami sustituto y mucho menos ese poder que el chico kurosaki tenia, era muy especial y poderoso como para desaparecer asi como asi.

Se callaron al ver aparecer a retsu unohana quien era la encargada de atender a el pelinaranja.

-y ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto ukitake.

Los demás guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que la mujer tenia que decir pero fue interrumpida por dos personas que llegaron corriendo, eran rukia kuchiki y renji abarai y es que cuando habían encontrado a ichigo en ese estado, llamaron a la sociedad de almas y rukia fue por renji porque sabia que lo apreciaba en el fondo.

-bueno voy a ser sincera el chico esta muy mal, al parecer las garras de ese hollow te sumergen en un estado de coma, voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarle pero eso si, no tengo lo que necesito aquí asi que me lo llevare a la sociedad de almas para atenderlo mejor- dijo retsu de forma tranquila.

Todos guardaron silencio procesando lo que la mujer dijo, ¿ichigo estaba en coma?. Rukia ya no resistio mas y se abrazó a renji quien busco reconfortarla de alguna forma, sintio las lagrimas de la shinigami en su ropa, la verdad el no soportaba verla asi ese estúpido de ichigo tendría que recuperarse para darle una paliza por hacerla llorar.

Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pero una voz los saco de su ensoñación.

-ichi-nii esta…..no puede ser- ala pequeña kurosaki se le fue el habla y ya no pudo contener el llanto se tapo la cara con sus manos, su hermano estaba asi por su culpa, eso jamas se lo perdonaría.

Todos los presentes le tomaron atención, pero su sorpresa fue cuando sintieron el reiatsu de la pequeña, era un poco mas fuerte que el de una persona normal.

-es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa ichi-nii solo quiso protegerme y yo- la niña lloraba como nunca antes.

Rukia se separo de renji y se puso enfrente de la pequeña toco su hombro y con dulces palabras le dijo.

-no es tu culpa karin chan …. Además ichigo estará bien el es muy fuerte.

Karin volteo a ver a la shinigami pero en sus ojos solo vio tristeza, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

-rukia san yo…quiero ser mas fuerte para proteger a ichi-nii y a mi familia-dijo la pequeña en un tono de suplica.

Rukia y todos los demás se sorprendieron, excepto un anciano que en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a karin y le toco el hombro, la niña solo lo miro y escucho lo que ese anciano le dijo.

-entonces toma el lugar de tu hermano y conviértete en shinigami- dijo el anciano yamamoto.

Todos incluido karin pensaban en las palabras dichas por el anciano.

-no habla en serio ¿verdad capitán yamamoto?- pregunto kyoraku no creyendo en las palabras de su sensei.

-estoy de acuerdo con kyoraku-dijo byakuya.

- es verdad sensei, no diga eso- apoyo ukitake.

Karin lo pensó muy bien si se hacia shinigami podría proteger a su familia y ya no seria una carga, miro al anciano y este le tendio la mano.

-entonces ¿aceptas?-pregunto.

-si me hago shinigami ¿podre salvar a ichi-nii?-dijo la pequeña.

El anciano asintió, veía en esa niña mucho potencial igual que en su hermano.

-acepto- karin estrecho su mano con la de yamamoto y desaparecieron en un shumpo.

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado acaso el viejo yamamoto se había vuelto loco, karin kurosaki era una niña por dios.

-ese viejo loco ahora ¿Qué planea?- pregunto kyoraku.

-no lose pero hay que traer de vuelta a la pequeña hermana de ichigo-dijo ukitake.

-no podemos hacer eso yamamoto ya tomo una decisión- hablo byakuya.

-niisan- rukia se sentía una inútil, no había podido impedir que ese viejo se llevara a karin si ichigo estuviera hay de seguro que le reclamaría, agacho la mirada, se sentía muy triste.

-oye rukia no deberías culparte, además esa niña se parece mucho a ichigo y con el viejo yamamoto estoy seguro que estará bien- esas palabras de aliento se las dijo renji a rukia, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

-muchas gracias renji- rukia respondió al gesto de su mejor amigo y muy en el fondo agradecía tenerlo con ella en momentos como esos.

-entonces me llevare a ichigo a la sociedad de las almas para atenderlo- volvió a hablar retsu que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

Todos los shinigamis asintieron, pero no contaron con que una personita había escuchado y visto como se llevaban a su hermana.


	3. corazon roto

**Ola de nuevo antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews como dije me animan a seguir, me alegra que les guste mi historia espero no decepcionarlos, sin mas que decir a leer :D!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde que trasladaron a kurosaki ichigo a la sociedad de las almas, tal parecía que su condición seguía igual, no daba señales de nada pero eso no hacia que perdieran las esperanzas.

Hitsugaya toushiro en ese momento estaba recogiendo unos papeles que le habían pedido revisar y firmar, porque con la desaparición de yamamoto el trabajo que le daban era bastante, según sabia el, ese viejo había prácticamente secuestrado a "_la princesita kurosaki"_, así decidió llamarla tal vez no era mas que una niña mimada. Por como termino ichigo así debería de ser, además hitsugaya toushiro nunca se equivocaba y esta no era la excepción.

Llego a su oficina en su escuadrón, quería terminar con ese trabajo lo mas pronto posible, sus planes se fueron abajo en cuanto entro, hay se encontraba su "_querida"_ teniente _rangiku matsumoto, _no es que la odiara , al contrario le tenia cariño, pero hablando profesionalmente de trabajo, digamos que no era muy buena.

-buenos días taicho- saludo muy cortésmente matsumoto.

-¿Cómo que buenos días?, ¿sabes la hora que es?...ademas matsumoto.

Al peliblanco le empezó a salir un aura negra, si ubiera sido otro shinigami seguramente se habría asustado, pero como se trataba de ella no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿que pasa taicho?.

- podrías bajarte de mi escritorio- lo soltó en un grito que solo transmitía enfado.

Matsumoto solo enarco una ceja, no podía evitarlo ver a su taicho molesto la divertía bastante, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa gesto que hiso enojar mas a hitsugaya, iba a gritarle de nuevo pero ella se le adelanto.

-no debería alterase así taicho puede hacerle daño ¿verdad hinamori chan?-dijo la teniente.

Toushiro estaba paralizado,¿ hinamori estaba hay?, la busco en la oficina y efectivamente hay estaba la dulce hinamori, su amiga de la infancia, la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Le costo mucho a toushiro darse cuanta que se había enamorado de hinamori, pero ahora que tenia claro lo que sentía por ella le Hera difícil verla a la cara.

-buenos días shiro chan- saludo hinamori con esa linda sonrisa que le encantaba.

- buenos días hinamori- respondió al saludo.

Matsumoto miraba la escena, ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su taicho para con hinamori, por esa razón había decidido ayudarlo, llamo a hinamori dándole una excusa de que toushiro últimamente trabajaba demasiado, y que no le haría mal salir y distraerse un rato pero que como hera tan terco solo le haría caso a ella y hinamori acepto.

-etto shiro chan vine por ti para ir a pasear- dijo hinamori, la sonrisa no se había ido de su rostro.

-¿he?- toushiro salía de sus pensamientos, procesando lo que hinamori dijo…esperen había dicho salir, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso asi que intento safarse de eso.

-lo siento hinamori tengo trabajo- dijo en un tono cansado el ojiverde.

-no se preocupe por eso taicho, yo me encargare de todo- matsumoto se puso de pie y se acerco a su capitán.

-muy bien entonces ya esta arigato matsumoto san, shiro chan te espero afuera- terminando de decir eso hinamori salio por la puerta.

Toushiro no quitaba sus ojos de su teniente que estaba planeando, iba a preguntárselo pero ella lo interrumpio.

-sabe taicho esta es su oportunidad, debería decirle lo que siente.

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, ¿Cómo sabia ella de sus sentimientos?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto.

-taicho hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, además no necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta.

El peliblanco sonrió.

-gracias- lo dijo en un susurro mientras salía de la oficina, matsumoto lo escucho y sus sonrisa se hiso mas grande.

Se acerco a la ventana y vio como su capitán y hinamori se iban juntos.

-suerte taicho- fue lo ultimo que dijo, mientras se alejaba de hay.

Llevaban caminando un buen rato rumbo a la casa de hinamori, la verdad ese dia había sido fantástico, primero habían ido a rukongai a visitar a la abuela, después fueron a comer algo, en todo el dia se la pasaron platicando sobre los viejos tiempos y sus anécdotas de ahora que eran shinigamis.

Llegaron a un puente la casa de hinamori no quedaba muy lejos de hay, era un hermoso estanque el agua era muy cristalina y limpia, los dos se detuvieron y se recargaron, observaban el atardecer hitsugaya sabia que era el momento tenia que decirlo era ahora o nunca.

-oye hinamori tengo que decirte algo- lo dijo serio pero en su mirada se veía determinación, hinamori se volteo hacia el la verdad ella también tenia algo que decirle.

-yo también quiero decirte algo shiro chan.

Hitsugaya trago saliva ¿seria posible que hinamori sintiera lo mismo que el?, rogaba que asi fuera.

-te escucho.

-sabes shiro chan eres mi mejor amigo y por eso te tengo mucho cariño y confianza, lo que quería decirte es que me he enamorado- al terminar de decir eso a la chica se le formo un sonrojo, hitsugaya la veía como la persona mas hermosa del mundo talvez si le correspondería.

-y ¿Quién es el afortunado?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-bu-bueno esa persona es …..abarai renji-dijo hinamori muy sonrojada.

Toushiro sintio como algo dentro de su pecho se rompia, ¿_había escuchado bien? Acaso dijo ¿renji?._

-shiro chan ¿estas bien?.

A hinamori se le hiso extraño el cambio de humor de su amigo, ahora se encontraba triste.

-¿shiro chan?.

Hitsugaya volvió en si y vio la cara preocupada de su amiga, pero la verdad le dolia demasiado ya no iba a resistir mucho tenia que salir de hay lo mas pronto posible no quería verla, uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-espero que te valla bien hinamori- lo serio de su voz desconcertó a la chica su amigo jamas había hablado asi.

-¿te pasa algo shiro chan?.

Esa pregunta estallo la bomba, como podía no darse cuenta de lo que sentía el hacia ella, ¿que no le había dado pruebas suficientes de hasta arriesgar su vida por ella?, pero claro que pasaba, prefería fijarse en otros menos en el. primero fue aizen y ahora renji ya no podía soportarlo miro a hinamori y la mirada que le lanzo Hera una muy fría y distante como si no tuviera sentimientos, hinamori dio un paso atrás ese no era su amigo.

-que seas feliz hinamori- casi escupio las palabras.

El joven shinigami desapareció en un shumpo, antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo.

Apareció en un lugar muy apartado de todo, ya no pudo resistir y en ese instante saco todo el enojo, la furia y sobre todo la tristeza. Lagrimas de amargura salían de sus ojos ¿acaso para eso se había enamorado?.

Después de unos minutos se calmo pero su expresión ya no Hera la misma sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su sonrisa desapareció, en ese momento hitsugaya toushiro juro jamas volver a enamorarse.

…**6 años después…**

-karin entra podrias pescar un resfriado- hablaba un anciano con una enorme barba blanca.

-yamamoto sensei- la chica volteo a ver al anciano ese dia estaba lloviendo, mañana irían de vuelta a la sociedad de las almas, como había cambiado su vida en esos 6 años ya no hera una niña pequeña, si no una mujer de 18 años de edad, tenia el pelo azabache hasta la cintura sujetado en una coleta, sus facciones habían madurado, sus ojos ónix reflejaban determinación y madurez, su piel seguía pareciendo de porcelana.

Tenia puesto el traje de shinigami porque eso hera en lo que se había convertido, en una shinigami le había costado mucho trabajo pero lo había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de yamamoto, en ese momento estaba viendo el cielo, no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo y mucho menos que se mojara, solo tenia algo en su cabeza iba a volver a ver a su hermano, a su hermana y a su padre, en los 6 años que estuvo separada de ellos no había momento en que no los dejara de pensar.

- ya voy a casa tan solo espérame ichi-nii.

Lo ultimo lo dijo al viento en ese momento karin kurosaki, la nueva shinigami iba a volver.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo como ven hinamori le rompió el corazón a hitsugaya y karin ya va a hir a la sociedad de las almas, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden dejen sus reviews bueno hasta la otra sayonara….**


	4. un nuevo integrante

**Ola me da gusto que les siga gustando mi fic, saben estoy como que se me esta llendo la inspiración lo que todo autor de fanfiction pasa. En fin aquí esta el cuarto cap espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡como odiaba ser shinigami!, bueno en realidad no lo odiaba, sino mas bien esos últimos 6 años muchas cosas en la vida de rangiku matsumoto habían cambiado, lo primero fue que su taicho al día siguiente de habérsele declarado a hinamori, no se veía feliz, al contrario, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera cambiado, se portaba de manera fría, miraba a los demás como si no fueran nadie, era mas estricto y duro hasta con ella, y porque no también con la mismísima hinamori.

Matsumoto no se explicaba como era posible, si debería estar mas feliz que nunca por decir lo que sentía, pero que ingenua, no fue hasta 2 semanas después que se dio cuenta, había escuchado el rumor de que renji y hinamori eran novios y como era de esperarse fue a preguntarle a ella, su sorpresa fue muy grande al escuchar que era verdad la misma hinamori se lo había confirmado, en ese momento la teniente del decimo escuadrón entendió porque el repentino cambio de su taicho, por lo que le dijo hinamori que le había dicho a toushiro que amaba al pelirojo.

Desde ese momento matsumoto se dedico a estar al lado de su taicho, ahora sabia que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad y dureza, se encontraba una pobre alma llena de tristeza.

Cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, iba en camino a la junta de capitanes y tenientes que se daría ese día, según había escuchado el viejo yamamoto estaba de vuelta y quería darles un anuncio a todos, apresuro el paso no quería llegar tarde y mucho menos quería que su taicho la reprendiera.

Conforme pasaron unos minutos, todos los capitanes y tenientes habían llegado al lugar donde seria la junta, el capitán del primer escuadrón entro. la verdad no se veía muy cambiado que digamos el viejo carraspeo un poco al sentir las miradas atentas de los lideres sobre el, en fin tenia que terminar con eso y entre mas pronto mejor.

-se preguntaran ¿en donde estuve todos estos años?- dijo el anciano.

Nadie hablo esperaron a que continuara.

-muy bien pues déjenme decirles que tengo conmigo a un nuevo shinigami y estoy aquí para presentárselos- hiso un ademan con la mano, indicando a alguien que pasara, en cuanto se abrió la puerta todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Una hermosa shinigami de ojos negros, cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca y además era muy joven.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es karin kurosaki y soy la nueva shinigami- dijo la pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia.

Los presentes solo la miraban, esa niña no podía ser una shinigami era muy joven, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una persona.

-sensei ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿se ha vuelto loco?, karin chan no puede ser un shinigami es solo una niña, ¿no se da cuenta de eso?- ukitake ya no lo soporto mas, su sensei después de llevarse a la niña 6 años atrás, ahora la traía y decía que la había convertido en shinigami , en verdad se había vuelto loco.

Yamamoto solo veía a su antiguo alumno, la verdad no le importaba lo que pensara de el, ya que había tomado una decisión y sabia que karin no lo decepcionaría.

Karin solo miraba la escena, ese shinigami ¿acaso le había dicho niña?, ella odiaba que la trataran así, no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo así que volvió a hablar.

-le aseguro señor que mis habilidades me vuelven apta para ser una shinigami y por cierto no soy ninguna niña- decía karin de una forma directa y segura.

Ukitake se sorprendió nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera y lo que era peor es que ya no tenia nada que decir, si bien ahora solo le quedaba confiar en su sensei y en la kurosaki , se sentó en su asiento y guardo silencio.

A matsumoto le agrado la chiquilla, no sabia porque pero por como había actuado le parecía que ya había escuchado y visto una actitud así, volteo a ver a su taicho este no quitaba sus ojos de ella, una sonrisa se hiso presente en sus labios, llamo la atención de su taicho este volteo a mirarla y entonces ella le dijo en un susurro.

-esto me parece familiar ¿no cree taicho?.

Hitsugaya al escuchar lo dicho por su teniente solamente volvió a mirar a la kurosaki, siendo sinceros el estaba de acuerdo con ukitake , esa chiquilla no tenia lo suficiente para ser una shinigami.

-no se de que hablas- dijo el ojiverde con indiferencia.

Matsumoto iba a decirle algo mas pero fue callada por yamamoto que tomo la palabra.

-muy bien, como ya les dije ella es nueva y si los mande a llamar era para presentarla y asignarla a un escuadrón.

Los capitanes no estaban de acuerdo pero, si lo pensaban mejor tal vez esa chica si podía ser una buena shinigami, después de todo era la hermana de ichigo.

-oye mocosa si eres tan buena como ichigo entonces ven a mi escuadrón- esto fue dicho nada mas y nada menos que por zaraki kenpachi.

-¿he?- karin volteo a ver al hombre y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, era enorme e intimidante y percibía en su alma cierta aura de locura, de inmediato tomo su postura no podía permitirse intimidarse por nadie no después de todos esos años.

-pues lo siento por ti zaraki ya que ella es muy hermosa así que ira a mi escuadron-dijo kyoraku , mientras le mandaba una mirada muy extraña a karin, ella hasta podía jurar que le mandaron un beso.

Kyoraku recobro la compostura al sentir un aura asesina, por instinto volteo y miro a su teniente, ella le lanzaba miradas de "_te voy a matar" _trago saliva lo menos que quería hacer era enfadar a su teniente e intento enmendar su error.

-claro que no es tan hermosa como nanao chan –en su voz se percibía cierto nervosismo.

"_patético"_ pensaron karin y toushiro.

-y ¿ya pensó en cual escuadrón quedara?- byakuya que estuvo callado todo el tiempo por fin hablo.

Yamamoto solo asintió, todos le prestaron atención, querían saber quien seria el afortunado en tenerla, mientras que otros rogaban que no le tocara en su escuadrón.

-muy bien karin kurosaki por orden de el consejo, desde este momento eres reconocida como shinigami y estarás en el decimo escuadrón-termino de decir el anciano.

Karin solo asintió, rogaba que no le tocara con el hombre del parche y tampoco con ese raro, esperaba tener un capitán normal pero todo se fue al diablo cuando cierto peliblanco hablo.

-¡esto debe ser una broma!-hitsugaya se sentía molesto como es que le había tocado esa chiquilla.

-cálmese capitán hitsugaya le aseguro que karin será una de las mejores shinigamis de su escuadrón- respondió el anciano.

Karin no podía creerlo ¿acaso ese mocoso iba a ser su capitán?, si tenia casi su misma edad, miro a yamamoto esperando una explicación pero este se miraba serio, entonces comprendió que si su sensei estaba de acuerdo no habría problema.

-pues siendo sinceros capitán yamamoto dudo mucho que esta chiquilla sea digna de ser una shinigami – el ojiverde soltó esas palabras con indiferencia.

Karin ya no pudo contenerse, ahora ese mocoso le decía chiquilla, el era el que menos debía decir eso asi que por segunda vez hablo, pero esta no era como la primera, claro que no, esta vez karin kurosaki estaba enfadada.

-yamamoto sensei creo que debería considerar ponerme en otro escuadrón después de todo no me gustaría que mi capitán fuera un mocoso-dijo karin con simpleza.

Hitsugaya no podía creerlo, ¿había oído bien?, acaso esa niña¿ le había dicho mocoso?, ¿pero quien se creía?, nadie le había dicho así en 6 años y de repente aparecía ella y se lo decía frente a todos. La furia empezó a brotar de el, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para no lanzársele encima.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo entre dientes.

Karin lo miro por un segundo y luego se volvió a ver a su sensei.

-lo que escuchaste-soltó la azabache con tranquilidad.

Toushiro estaba al limite, aparte de decirle eso todavía la niñita no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo, estaba realmente furioso iba a sacar su zanpakuto y hacerla pagar, pero una mano lo detuvo levanto su mirada y hay se encontró con la de matsumoto, rápidamente uso su autocontrol y se calmo no debía darle el gusto a esa niña malcriada, además el era un capitán tenia una reputación que mantener, se había formado cierta tención en esa junta muchos estaban divertidos y otros solamente querían salir de hay lo mas pronto posible.

-lo siento, pero como ya dije así se decidió y así se quedara, capitán hitsugaya karin kurosaki se ira a tu escuadrón y karin kurosaki tu capitán será hitsugaya toushiro, asi que traten de arreglar sus diferencias y trabajen como debe de ser ¿de acuerdo?- termino de hablar yamamoto y por el tono de su voz nadie se atrevió a replicar.

-de acuerdo- soltaron karin y histsugaya con desgana y molestia, se miraron a los ojos, era una guerra de miradas, y en el ambiente era palpable cierto aire asesino.

Matsumoto sonrio con picardía tal vez su taicho aun tenia esperanzas.

-esto va a ser muy divertido- soltó mientras miraba la escena.

**Hasta aquí, espero les guste, batalle mucho pues no sabia como redactarlo jejeje xD y en cuanto al fic karin entro al escuadron de toushiro y tal parece que no se llevan bien gracias por sus reviews sigan dejando, me ayudan a seguir hasta la otra :D!**


	5. secretos

**Oliss como estan ¿? Espero que bien, primero que nada me da mucha alegría saber que les gusta mi fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, en fin no les quito mas tiempo asi que a leer!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La junta que se había llevado a cabo ese día se termino, cada capitán y teniente regresaban a su escuadrón, excepto por cuatro capitanes que se quedaron hay, al parecer iban a hablar algo en privado y por sus rostros se veía que Hera algo de suma importancia, cerraron la puerta una vez que quedaron solos, se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie mas que pudiera escuchar.

-muy bien no hay nadie ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad- decía el líder del clan kuchiki.

-bien coff coff lo primero que voy a decir es que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiso el capitán yamamoto, mira que convertir a karin chan en shinigami-ukitake aun no daba crédito a lo que había acontecido en la junta horas atrás.

Yamamoto miro de reojo a su alumno, en realidad el tenia mucha confianza con esa niña que sin dudas podría ser una gran shinigami, pero ese no hera el punto de esa reunión, no al contrario, ahora que la joven era shinigami tenían que encontrar una forma de que no buscara a su hermano, por el momento muy pocos sabían donde se encontraba ichigo, la razón era muy simple por lo que le habían contado a yamamoto, la primera semana que estuvo el shinigami sustituto en el cuarto escuadrón, tratando de recuperarse del coma, unas personas se infiltraron a este he intentaron acabar con el pelinaranja, lo bueno fue que inmediatamente varios shinigamis acudieron al lugar y lograron salvarle por eso, el consejo tomo la decisión de trasladarlo a otro lugar y solo muy pocos sabían donde se encontraba con exactitud.

Habían investigado muy bien y todo apuntaba a cierto shinigami traidor el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón_ susuke aizen._

-ya todos sabemos ukitake, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso -dijo kyoraku con desgana.

Yamamoto carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes, cuando estos lo miraron procedió a continuar.

-muy bien, ¿y como sigue el chico?-pregunto el anciano muy tranquilamente.

-rukia me mando un mensaje al parecer va mejorando, pero aun no se sabe con exactitud cuando despierte- dijo byakuya.

-ya veo- el anciano puso una mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando.

-capitan yamamoto ¿ahora que haremos con karin chan?, recuerde que es una shinigami ahora y seguramente querrá saber sobre su hermano-el tono del peliblanco salio muy serio.

-tiene razón el capitán ukitake, no podremos decirle en donde se encuentra ichigo y mas aun cuando el que lo persigue es aizen, seria un peligro-decia byakuya.

Yamamoto suspiro, ellos tenían razón si le decían a karin la ubicación de ichigo seria muy peligroso tanto para ella como para su hermano, luego de pensarlo muy bien tomo una decisión.

-muy bien entonces tomando en cuenta el peligro que hay, ordeno que karin kurosaki no sepa en donde se encuentra ichigo.- termino de decir el anciano.

-¡esperen!, no crean que porque no le decimos donde esta, ella va a dejar de buscarlo- kyoraku , parecía pensar en una forma de que la niña no metiera sus narices donde no la llamaban pero yamamoto se le adelanto.

-no se preocupe capitán yo ya tengo resuelto eso, karin esta en el decimo escuadrón solo tengo que encargarme de darles tanto trabajo que no le de tiempo de buscar ni preguntar sobre ichigo.- yamamoto hablo muy tranquilamente.

Todos los presentes asintieron entonces estaba decidido, karin kurosaki no debía saber sobre su hermano.

-jejeje pobre hitsugaya tendrá que pagar con mucho trabajo por su nueva shinigami- dijo kyoraku en su voz se podía notar algo de burla.

-ahora que lo dices es verdad, pero ni modo tendrá que aguantarse además prácticamente estaría protegiendo a karin chan- se podía notar que en las palabras del peliblanco había algo mas, la curiosidad pico en kyoraku, ¿acaso ukitake estaba pensando en…?.

-¿no creen que harían buena pareja?-pregunto el peliblanco.

Kyoraku estallo en risas, ahora no solo su sensei si no también su amigo se había vuelto locos.

Terminaron lo que tenían que hacer y se fueron cada quien a su escuadrón después de todo, tenían trabajo.

_Mientras tanto:_

Karin se encontraba un poco sorprendida, desde que había llegado al decimo escuadrón, miraba a muchos shinigamis entrenando todo tipo de técnicas, además era un lugar enorme, esperaba encajar hay. pero sobre todo no ser una molestia, sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella eso provoco que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, a ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, eso la ponía un poco incomoda.

Hitsugaya caminaba delante de la shinigami, ahora el tendría que cargar con ella. ¿Por qué no se la llevaba yamamoto a su escuadrón?, después de todo ¿era su alumna no?, pero claro tenia que tocarle precisamente a el esa niña mimada, suspiro con desgano, que mas daba ya estaba echo y no se podía cambiar, en ese momento iban a su oficina para explicarle en que consistía su escuadrón, que debía hacer y claro también estaba indicarle el lugar donde viviría.

Volteo de reojo para mirarla, el pequeño sonrojo no paso desapercibido para el. esa chica si que era rara, primero se había atrevido a llamarlo mocoso, después la tención que pasaron en el camino hacia allí, y ahora¿ porque se sonrojaba?, entonces noto las miradas que le lanzaba todo el escuadrón, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Por qué no estaban asiendo sus deberes?,toushiro se sentía molesto ya tenia suficiente con matsumoto en la falta de hacer sus deberes, como para que ahora todo su escuadrón se pusiera igual.

-¡VUELVAN A SU TRABAJO AHORA!-grito con toda la furia y molestia que tenia.

Todos los shinigamis no necesitaron mas y se fueron a hacer sus trabajos, nadie quería sufrir la ira de su capitán, ya luego tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a la nueva compañera.

Karin miro como todos los que momentos atrás no dejaban de mirarla prácticamente empezaban a correr a seguramente hacer su trabajo, volteo a ver a toushiro, percibía en el toda la molestia e irritación que sentía, esto hiso que la kurosaki frunciera el seño.

-¿Por qué desquitas tu enojo en ellos?.- pregunto la pelinegra, ahora tenia sus manos en la cadera.

Hisugaya inmediatamente se voltio para encararla, por si no lo sabia el era el capitán de ese escuadrón, el podía hacer lo que quisiera sonrió de medio lado, tenia un plan para hacerla pagar por llamarlo mocoso.

Karin bajo las manos al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde, e inconscientemente retrocedió al sentir como se acercaba a ella, cuando sus pies tocaron la orilla del estanque entonces supo que ya no tenia salida, sin duda la acorralaría, de inmediato pensó en utilizar un shumpo, si tan solo no hubiera visto esos ojos que la hipnotizaron seguramente hubiera escapado, hitsugaya se acercó demasiado sus caras estaban a centímetros, llevo su boca al oído de la chica.

-pagaras por decirme mocoso-dijo en un susurro que la shinigami escucho muy bien.

Karin ya no pudo soportarlo sus piernas de repente le fallaron, sin duda se iba a caer, tomo del cuello a su capitán en un intento de no caerse al estanque, pero no conto con que se lo llevaría a el también, los dos cayeron al agua inmediatamente se asomaron para tomar aire.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué me arrastraste al agua?-de nuevo la molestia se hacia presente en el peliblanco.

-¿Qué?,¡ por tu culpa me cai!- se defendía la pelinegra quien también estaba molesta.

-claro que no lo hiciste a propósito, además no me quieras echar la culpa-hitsugaya le dio la espalda y se fue a la orilla para salir del agua.

Karin lo siguió eso no se iba a quedar así, claro que no ya vera ese engreído.

-no fui yo la que se desquita con las personas que no tienen la culpa de nada y además tampoco ando amenazando a la gente- terminando de decir esto karin paso a un lado de toushiro dispuesta a irse de hay, pero no conto con que una mano la sujetara y la volteara a verlo.

-¿que dijiste?-estaba muy molesto, en definitiva la mataría.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchas lo que digo?-karin contrataco.

Empezaron con su duelo de miradas, ninguno tenia intenciones de perder contra el otro, fue en ese momento que una voz los saco de su trance.

-¡vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, dos niños asiendo travesuras- por el tono que uso matsumoto, podía percibirse que lo dijo con burla.

Toushiro y karin voltearon a verla, las miradas que una vez se lanzaron entre si ahora iban para la teniente, ¿acaso les había dicho niños?, matsumoto sintió como sus sentidos se ponían alerta ante las 2 miradas asesinas que la miraban, tenia que salir de esa y rápido, una sonrisa de malicia se formo en sus labios, estaba salvada.

-bueno tortolitos déjenme decirles que si se quedan con la ropa mojada se van a enfermar- dijo la teniente con una sonrisa.

Hitsugaya y karin procesaban lo dicho por matsumoto, ¿tortolitos?, entonces se dieron cuenta que aun estaban tomados de las manos, en ese mismo instante se soltaron como si aquel agarre les quemara. Matsumoto pudo notar el sonrojo de ambos, sin duda alguna su taicho aun tenía esperanzas y ella ayudaría, se acercó a karin y la tomo de la mano.

-bueno taicho llevare a karin chan a que se cambie y usted debería hacer lo mismo nos vemos- y en ese momento matsumoto y karin desaparecieron en un shumpo.

Hitsugaya se fue de hay, después de todo si se quedaba así seguramente se enfermaría, ya luego ajustaría cuentas con esa chiquilla.

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero les agrade, como ven karin no debe saber sobre ichigo, además intente hacer un acercamiento entre estos dos y en cuanto a matsumoto bueno ella querra ser algo asi como la cupido en fin dejen sus reviews me animan a seguir y hasta la otra xD!**


	6. paciencia

**Ola ¿Cómo estan? Perdon por la tardanza, es que se me perdió la idea del fic xD pero bueno aquí les traigo este capi no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin se estaba dando un baño en la habitación de esa shinigami, rangiku matsumoto le había dicho que se llamaba y que además ella era la teniente de su escuadrón.

Se sumergió en la bañera, no quería salir de hay, ese baño si que la estaba relajando. Cerro sus ojos empezando a sentir mucho sueño, pero el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-karin chan ¿Qué tal el baño?- pregunto matsumoto al otro lado de la puerta.

-muy bien rangiku san gracias-contesto la kurosaki.

-ok cuando salgas he preparado un poco de te y galletas para las dos ¿vale?-dijo matsumoto con su tono tan característico en ella.

-de acuerdo-al terminar de decir esto karin escucho los pasos de la pelinaranja alejándose.

Un rato después la pelinegra salió de bañarse, se encamino a la estancia de su teniente, donde ella ya la esperaba con 2 tazas de te y un plato de galletas.

Matsumoto al verla salir le regalo una enorme sonrisa y le pidió que tomara asiento. La kurosaki no espero mas, después de todo tenia un poco de hambre ya que con todo lo acontecido esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de desayunar nada, llevo la taza de te a su boca saboreando el delicioso sabor de esa bebida. Al terminar de beber no pudo evitar sentirse observada volteo a ver a rangiku y efectivamente ella la miraba muy fijamente como si la analizara, esto incomodo un poco a karin quien opto por carraspear un poco.

-o lo siento disculpa si te incomode, pero….!que mona eres!-grito la pelinaranja al momento que se ponía de pie para acercarse mas a la azabache.

-pues muchas gracias rangiku san aunque creo no ser mejor que usted-dijo la pelinegra con una gotita de sudor en su cien.

-pues yo creo que si me superas, pero en fin me da mucho gusto que estés en nuestro escuadrón, se bienvenida y disculpa a mi taicho por ser tan como decirlo…-matsumoto no termino de hablar porque karin la interrumpió.

-arrogante, cretino, malcriado, pesado, inmaduro y sobre todo molesto-dijo karin, se podía sentir la molestia de la shinigami en el ambiente, pero fue cortada por la risa de la teniente. La azabache la miro _"¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?"_ pensó, luego de un rato rangiku se tranquilizo volteo a ver a la kurosaki que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-iba a decir insensible pero, creo que ya expresaste lo que piensas de el-matsumoto volteo a ver a la shinigami para darse cuenta que salía de su trance.

-yo lo siento-karin se sentía muy apenada, sintió como una mano era puesta en su hombro y volteo a ver a matsumoto, quien le mandaba una sonrisa sincera.

-no te disculpes, sabes mi taicho no es muy bueno para tratar con las mujeres le cuesta mucho trabajo, por eso te voy a pedir que seas paciente, él es una gran persona ¿de acuerdo?- la pelinaranja le tendió la mano a la kurosaki, después de pensarlo unos momentos termino estrechándola como si cerraran algún tipo de trato.

-ok, pero será mejor que el también ponga de su parte rangiku san.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo, a y por cierto no me digas rangiku san mejor dime matsu chan o rangiku chan ¿si?- matsumoto puso su mejor cara de suplica, por supuesto la azabache termino aceptando.

-de acuerdo rangiku chan- dijo karin con una sonrisa.

-yei así esta mejor karin chan, pero mira la hora que es tenemos que ir con el taicho para que te asigne el lugar donde dormirás, y luego ir por tus cosas, en fin hay mucho que hacer espero y te deje quedarte aquí conmigo ya que tengo suficiente espacio- decía matsumoto al tiempo que se dirigían a la puerta.

-¿en serio me puedo quedar contigo rangiku chan?- pregunto la azabache.

-¡pero claro¡ ahora hay que darnos prisa- salieron de la casa de matsumoto y ambas desaparecieron en un shumpo.

Toushiro ya se encontraba en su oficina esperando a su nueva integrante, definitivamente esa mocosa iba a ser una molestia, por eso intentaría no involucrarse mucho con ella, ya que no quería repetir el incidente de esa mañana, Tocaron a su puerta llamando su atención.

-adelante-ordeno con esa voz tan autoritaria que tenia.

-disculpe las molestias hitsugaya taicho pero trigo un mensaje del comandante yamamoto-dijo el rubio, toushiro tomo la carta.

-gracias kira puedes retirarte-dijo sin mas.

-hai con permiso-terminando de decir esto el shinigami salió dejando solo a el peliblanco, quien se dedico a leer el contenido de dicha carta decía algo así:

"_hitsugaya taicho antes que nada le mando esta carta para pedirle tenga paciencia con karin, se que tiene su carácter pero es muy leal y trabajadora y también para aclararle por qué no me la lleve a mi escuadrón, la razón es que no quería que los demás shinigamis pensaran que por el hecho de ser mi alumna iba a ser mas considerado con ella, usted sabe que con mi puesto tengo una reputación que mantener y me pareció buena idea ponerla en tu escuadrón, por eso le pido no como comandante general, si no mas bien como su maestro téngale paciencia y cuídela sin mas por el momento la dejo en sus manos ATTE:yamamoto"_

Al terminar de leer toushiro no podía creer que el comandante general hubiera escrito eso, ¿en verdad estaba preocupado por la kurosaki?, suspiro con pesadez tal vez el viejo tenia razón, no perdía nada con intentar tener paciencia, por segunda vez tocaron la puerta era un reiatsu muy conocido para el.

-adelante-ordeno con cierta desgana.

-buenos días taicho ya llegamos- dijo enérgica la pelinaranja.

-ya era hora matsumoto-el peliblanco poso su vista en la puerta y hay estaba parada la kurosaki, vio como ella se acercó decidida a él.

-mi nombre es kurosaki karin y soy la nueva shinigami de su escuadron-dijo la azabache. Por su parte toushiro no dejaba de preguntarse ¿acaso estaba empezando otra vez?, ¿iba a olvidar todo como si nunca hubiera pasado?. Entonces se acordó de las palabras de yamamoto "_tenle paciencia", _suspiro yvolvió a mirarla.

_-_bienvenida karin kurosaki mi nombre es hitsugaya toushiro y soy el capitán de este escuadrón- toushiro le tendió la mano a karin quien acepto gustosa, después de todo si ambos tenían la oportunidad de empezar otra vez no la desaprovecharían.

-bueno taicho veníamos a que nos dijera donde se va a quedar karin chan ya que yo quería que se quedara conmigo, después de todo ella no conoce el seretei y pues si se queda conmigo yo me encargaría de mostrarle todo- dijo matsumoto.

Hitsugaya volteo a ver a karin y luego a su teniente, la verdad no era mala idea, karin no conocía nada de la sociedad de almas y vivir con matsumoto le ayudaría a no perderse.

-de acuerdo matsumoto puede quedarse contigo, pero a cambio quiero que te encargues de mostrarle todo y estés al pendiente para evitar que se pierda- toushiro se encamino a su escritorio listo para terminar con los papeles.

-claro taicho déjelo en mis manos- matsumoto se encamino a la puerta pero fue detenida.

-¿A dónde vas? hay mucho trabajo por hacer-dijo toushiro molesto.

-vamos por las cosas de karin chan para llevarlas a mi casa, le prometo que regresare- matsumoto se volteo a la kurosaki -vamos karin chan.

Y así ambas shinigami volvieron a desaparecer, toushiro volvió su atención a sus papeles pensando en solo una cosa.

-ojala no se les haga costumbre desaparecer así- el peliblanco se perdió en sus pensamientos, tal vez si tenia paciencia seria capaz de llevarse bien con la kurosaki.

**Bueno hasta aquí perdonen por la tardanza y también por este capi que a mi parecer se me hiso muy corto pero ando falta de inspiración xD como sea dejen sus reviews me animan a seguir bye bye!**


	7. percance

**olis ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien ñ.ñ ¡, perdonen la tardanza aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste, no les quito más su tiempo asi que a leer !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exactamente tres meses pasaron ya desde que karin se fue a vivir con rangiku. Estaba muy cómoda viviendo con ella, pues la pelinaranja le daba su espacio, poco a poco la azabache tomo confianza con esa mujer, que aunque sería capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, también demostraba ser una buena amiga y una persona en quien confiar.

Tenía sus defectos, como emborracharse, ser vaga, floja, una pésima cocinera y un poco superficial. Para su suerte, la kurosaki aprendió a lidiar con estos pequeños _"detalles"_, y así formar una amistad con ella.

En el décimo escuadrón, se sentía muy cómoda, pues su relación con toshiro mejoro bastante, al grado de no decirle "_taicho"_, y llamarlo por su nombre. Debes en cuando ayudaba a su teniente en sus locuras con el único objetivo de molestarlo. Ya hasta portaba un rango. Gracias a su entrenamiento con yamamoto fue capaz de mostrar sus habilidades, demostrando así estar varios niveles encima de los demás, por eso la nombraron "_tercera oficial al mando kurosaki karin"._ No podía negar que estaba orgullosa de ella misma, ahora era fuerte y no más la "_niñita débil, que necesita protección"._ Además, se hiso de muchos amigos, de diferentes escuadrones y rangos.

El seireitei, lo conocía muy bien, donde estaba cada escuadrón todo gracias a los magníficos "_tours" _ de matsumoto. Lo que si no conocía era el rukongai, ese lugar era completamente desconocido para ella pues, por alguna razón todos los shinigamis que conocía, se negaban a mostrárselo. Su insistencia en conocer fue tal, que su sensei la reprimió y le prohibió estrictamente acercarse ahí. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto tenía que ver con su hermano. Pues se negaba a creer la gran mentira que su sensei le dijo meses atras.

_**Flash back:**_

_Cuando termino de instalarse, lo primero que le pidió a rangiku fue que la llevara con yamamoto, esta al ver la súplica en sus ojos no pudo negarse y termino aceptando._

_Así fue como llego al primer escuadrón, entro al despacho del capitán comandante, el anciano al verla, ya sabía a qué venia esa niña, le pidió a su teniente y a rangiku que los dejaran solos. En cuanto estos se fueron procedió a continuar._

_-sé a qué has venido karin-. Dijo seriamente._

_-entonces dígame-. contesto igual de seria, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos._

_-kurosaki ichigo, se encuentra en una misión muy importante que le fue asignada por parte del gotei 13-. Esperaba que la azabache creyera sus palabras pero no fue así._

_-¡miente!-. No pudo evitar levantar la voz. -ichi-nii es un shinigami sustituto por lo tanto el gotei no se ve en la necesidad de mandarle a misiones y mucho menos si son tan importantes-. Dijo molesta, no comprendía. ¿Por qué su sensei le mentía de esa forma, aun sabiendo la angustia que paso esos 6 años de entrenamiento?, trabajo muy duro solo con la esperanza de que al volver pudiera ver a su hermano._

_Yamamoto sabía que algo así podía pasar, si por el fuera la dejaría saber dónde se encontraba pero era una orden directa de la central 46, por lo tanto debía obedecer, no le quedaba de otra que mentirle._

_-pues esa es la verdad-._

_-¿Por qué me miente?, ¿acaso le paso algo malo a ichi-nii?-. Pregunto pensando lo peor._

_El anciano se percató de esto, por primera vez pensaba que esa orden era una injusticia, pues el mismo se encargó de darle un duro entrenamiento a esa chiquilla, ella jamás se rindió, ahora solo pedía saber de su hermano y él no podía decirle nada._

_-escucha, debes creer lo que te dije, no preguntes más, confórmate con saber que él esta bien-. dijo dando por terminada la conversación._

_-muy bien sensei confiare en usted-. hiso una pequeña reverencia y salió de ahí, busco a matsumoto y así ambas se fueron._

_El anciano la vio marcharse, se sentía muy mal por ella, pero no podía hacer nada, prácticamente sus manos estaban atadas._

_-lo siento karin-. Susurro._

_Ella estaba triste, no le quedaba de otra más que confiar, seria fuerte y paciente, así cuando su hermano la viera se sintiera orgulloso._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Suspiro, no le hacía bien ponerse a pensar en eso. Se dirigía rumbo a su escuadrón pues el trabajo que les daban era demasiado, como si lo hicieran a propósito, apresuro el paso iba a llegar tarde, porque a rangiku se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de desactivar su alarma, maldijo por lo bajo ya luego se vengaría.

Al llegar, observo como todos los shinigamis corrían de un lado a otro con muchas pilas de papeleo, saludo a unos cuantos con un "_buenos días". _Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su taicho, sentía como el ambiente se ponía más y más frio, esto solo podía significar una cosa "_esta de mal humor"-._pensó_._

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla una ráfaga de aire helado le dio de lleno en la cara, al entrar se sorprendió de ver toda la oficina llena de papeles. Busco con la mirada hasta que sus ojos enfocaron una cabellera albina que sobresalía entre tantas montañas de papel. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

-buenos días toshiro-. saludo con una sonrisa.

El joven capitán, al escuchar el saludo levanto la mirada de lo que firmaba para ver a su "_nueva subordinada"_.

-llegas tarde kurosaki-. dijo para después volver su atención a su trabajo.

La azabache de inmediato frunció el ceño ante la actitud de él, ella muy amablemente lo saludo ¿para qué?, para que el muy idiota ignorara su gesto y de paso le echara en cara su retraso.

-no llegue tarde porque quisiera, lo que pasa es que rangiku chan desconecto mi alarma-. busco por la oficina a la susodicha pero no la encontró, inmediatamente sintió más frió del que hacía, regreso su mirada a su capitán para ver como apretaba sus puños.

-matsumoto-. Un aura asesina comenzó a rodearlo, pues estaba muy irritado, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y su "_querida teniente",_ no se dignaba a aparecer, sin darse cuenta gracias a su estado de ánimo, la oficina comenzó a cubrirse de nieve.

No fue hasta que desvió la mirada a karin, para ver como esta se abrazaba a si misma temblando con una fina capa blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, entonces decidió tranquilizarse, pues no quería "_congelar"_ su escuadrón.

-¡o-oy-e i-iidiot-a tt-r-ranqulisate!-. Dijo tartamudeando a causa del frió que sentía.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-. De nuevo la molestia se apoderaba de él, primero la kurosaki no le decía capitán y ahora lo llamaba idiota, ¿Dónde quedaba su respeto?. De repente sintió como fue jalado de su bufanda.

-¡te digo que te calmes niño, acaso quieres congelarnos a todos ¿he?!-. grito.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se separó de ella, tenía que tranquilizarse contó hasta diez y poco a poco se fue relajando, el ambiente se puso normal, la kurosaki ya no tenía frio, fue entonces que volvió a trabajar.

-kurosaki ponte a trabajar-. dijo con desgana.

-está bien, pero ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-. contesto.

-¿asi?, pues yo ya te he dicho que me llames capitán-.y así comenzaron con su duelo de miradas, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero al ver que no llegaban a nada apartaron la vista y ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

En otro lugar, se encontraban tres personas bebiendo sake, uno de ellos era rubio, su cabello casi le tapaba un ojo, otra era una mujer con el cabello naranja y una enorme delantera y por ultimo un pelinegro que tenía un 69 tatuado en el rostro.

Daba la casualidad de que todos ellos eran tenientes, y al parecer estaban ebrios.

-hip te lo d-digo rangiku san eso no es verdad-. decía el rubio, la mujer lo tenía abrazado por el cuello, con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra bebía sake.

-claro que si kira yo creo que entre mi taicho y karin chan puede haber algo ¿verdad shuhei?-. Se le notaba lo ebria por la forma de hablar.

-si rangiku san dice que es verdad es porque así es-. apoyo el del 69.

-entonces ¿Cómo le harás para que estén juntos?-. pregunto kira.

Matsumoto mostró una sonrisa de maldad, que hizo tragar saliva a sus compañeros.

-descuiden tengo un plan y ustedes van a ayudarme-. dijo, ambos asintieron.

-muy bien entonces, brindemos por los futuros novios-. Levanto su copa, y sus acompañantes también.

-¡por los novios¡-. dijeron los tres, mientras chocaban sus copas y se bebían el embriagante liquido de un solo trago.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, apenas la azabache iba de camino a la casa que compartía con su teniente "_la voy a matar lo juro" _ pensando, pues ese día había sido muy agotador por todo el trabajo que tuvo, menos mal que entre ella y toshiro lograron terminar con ese infernal papeleo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que si rangiku hubiera ayudado sería más fácil, pero claro su "_querida compañera", _no se dignó a aparecer en todo el día, pero ya vería esto no se iba a quedar así.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir un reiatsu muy familiar, utilizo shumpo para aparecer arriba de un tejado, busco con la mirada y lo encontró era hollow de buen tamaño, persiguiendo lo que parecía ser un alma, se apresuró a llegar pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ese monstruo estaba en el rukongai, vacilo un momento en si debía ir o no, escucho un grito "_de seguro es el alma"-._pensó.

De inmediato apareció hay para ver como ese maldito, tenía a la pobre que parecía ser una niñita tirada, a punto de devorarla. Fue entonces que esa alma le recordó a su gemela "_yuzu", _sin pensarlo desenfundo su zanpakuto y con una enorme rapidez se interpuso entre el hollow y el alma, propinándole un corte al primero.

El hollow retrocedió con la herida sangrándole y dando un gruñido de dolor. Karin lo miraba atentamente esperando su siguiente ataque.

-retrocede-. Le dijo a la pequeña niñita, esta solo asintió y se fue a refugiar.

El hollow hizo su ataque, la azabache utilizo shumpo para aparecer encima de él.

-Guía ¡ Hi no hoshi!-. Grito, su zanpakutou comenzó a tomar una forma diferente, el filo era negro mientras que la empuñadura, era igual de color negro pero con forma de estrella y algunas líneas rojas.

Una enorme llama fue dirigida al hollow, quien empezó a convertirse en cenizas, la azabache al terminar con él, guardo su zanpakutou busco a la pequeña niña, y al encontrarla se acercó a ella.

-¿estás bien pequeña?-. pregunto amable.

La niñita solo asintió, -usted es muy fuerte nee-san-. dijo con una sonrisa, karin se sentía conmovida porque esa niña le recordaba mucho a su hermana yuzu, fue entonces que la pequeña la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa, la shinigami sonrió, pero fue entonces que sintió un agudo dolor en el estómago, bajo la mirada para ver cómo era atravesada por lo que parecía ser una garra, la sangre de la kurosaki empezó correr.

La "_niña_" saco su garra de su víctima, karin no pudo sostenerse en pie pues le dolía mucho la herida, cayó al frió suelo, se empezaba a sentir débil de seguro por la pérdida de sangre, busco con la mirada a la persona que había salvado momentos atrás, su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que no era una niñita si no un hollow, este lambía sus garras manchadas de su sangre, esa imagen la aterro ya que el recuerdo de su hermano cubierto de sangre le llego de golpe.

-muchas gracias shinigami chan por salvarme, lamentablemente vas a morir aquí, jejejeje sabes deliciosa-. decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

La kurosaki sentía que perdía el conocimiento.- ¡sōten ni zase hyorinmaru!-. escucho, lo último que vio fue la imagen de un dragón de hielo, después todo se puso negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap xD espero y les guste, por cierto aclarando: hi no hoshi según yo y google significa estrella de fuego o si no díganme, criticas, ideas son bienvenidas :D no olviden dejar sus reviews ¡! que son los que me animan a seguir :3 hasta otra!**


End file.
